


Just Dive In

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you <em>joking?</em>“ Serena snapped, her pool stick shaking in her hands. “If you’re not going to take me seriously, then get out!”</p>
<p>(Originally written for the prompt "Casino.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dive In

Sawatari made a big show of leaning over the pool table, taking aim at the cue ball, and making the shot. Clack, thump, the black ball sank into the corner pocket. He straightened and stole a glance at his opponent–on the other side of the pool table, Serena glared at him with fire in her eyes. His heart jumped at the open aggression, but he tried to hide it by brushing his hair out of his face. “I apologize for my perfect aim making you wait so long for your turn. These things happen, you know.”

“Are you _joking?_ “ Serena snapped, her pool stick shaking in her hands. “If you’re not going to take me seriously, then get out!”

“Excuse me?” Still trying to look suave, Sawatari leaned on the edge of the table. “I always take things like this seriously.”

Serena gave him a look so unimpressed that it made Sawatari squirm. She finally turned her gaze to the side where Shun stood, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting. “Looks like it’s me and you, Kurosaki.”

“ _Eh?!_ ” Sawatari's pool stick slipped out of his hand and hit the floor with a clatter. “Our match isn’t over yet!”

“Yes, it is,” Shun spoke up, probably trying to keep Serena from popping a vein with annoyance. “You just lost.” When he saw the confusion in Sawatari’s face, he sighed. “In pool, you’re not supposed to go for the eight ball until the end.”

“But I was the solid-colored ones, and the eight ball is solid!”

“The eight ball isn’t with either group,” Shun said. “After a player gets rid of all the balls for their side, then they can sink the eight ball and win the game, but not before then. If you go out of order like that, you lose.”

“And you said you knew how to play pool,” Serena spat as she started emptying the pockets.

With a blush burning its way up his face, Sawatari fumbled for an excuse before finally blurting out, “I want a rematch!”

“You don’t deserve one,” Serena said, condemnation in her voice as she set up for the next match. “But if you have a death wish, you can try again after I beat Kurosaki. Until then, get out of the way and keep your mouth shut.”

Sawatari made a face, but he knew better than to argue with Serena in her current mood. He picked up the pool stick and offered it to Shun before retreating to the wall.

Shun stepped up to the table. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Serena. I actually know what I’m doing.”

Serena snorted and lined up the cue ball. “Whatever you say.”

“I would have won at darts,” Sawatari muttered with a pout. He thought he had kept it under his breath, but Shun glanced up when he spoke, and Serena whirled, her teeth bared.

“Didn’t I tell you to _shut up?!_ ”

No sound dared to follow such an outburst, except for Shun’s low whistle.


End file.
